


Not Enough

by Cornerofmadness



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Tim tries to comfort Abby the best he can but he has no words for this situation.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- I don’t own them
> 
> **Timeline** – early in the series.
> 
> **Author’s Note** – written for marlex for the prompt: NCIS, Abby Scuito/Tim McGee, Loss, despair

XXX

Tim held Abby as she sat on the hotel room bed, weeping hard. He always thought he was good with words, even considered trading in them but he had no words for this situation. He and Abby had come to California for the Gaslight Expo. One of her dear friends headlined the steampunk-gaslight convention as the musical talent. Alexandra was a delightful young woman who specialized in Goth and steampunk music and led ghost tours around D.C. Tim liked her, even liked her music.

They’d come west not only to hear her play but also to see Alexandra’s wedding, held at the convention. It had been a sight to see, the bride in miles of black lace and satin and all the wedding party in high Victorian-Goth garb. Abby had even talked Tim into a steampunk suit that mirrored her own gown and he had to confess he loved it.

They were all on their way to the reception, the bridal party in their limo. Someone on a cell phone ran a light. Alexandra survived. Her new husband and her maid of honor sister had not. Abby had been friends with them too. Tim hadn’t known them well, though he had met Doug once. But no one should go from wedding to funeral in one day. His eyes misted up as he rocked Abby.

“It’s not fair, Tim,” she sobbed.

He held her tighter. Life was so often unfair. In their job they saw it every day, but it would be callous to mention it. And it wasn’t like this so close, so personal. “No, it’s not.”

She pushed away gently. “I don’t know what to say, what to _do_ for her.”

Tim watched her pace. “Abby, I’m not sure we can do anything for Alexandra other than be there for her.”

“That’s not enough, McGee,” she snapped. “Not nearly enough.”

“I know. It’s horrible to feel helpless,” he said softly.

Abby crumpled in front of him. He jumped up from the bed and pulled her into another embrace. He might not know what to do for Alexandra to get her through this, but he knew how to comfort Abby. That at least he could do. It still didn’t feel like enough but that’s all he could do. At least Abby wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
